


Stay Puff

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Family Fluff, Gen, Other, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's in need of a bit of cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Puff

Papyrus happened to be passing by his brother’s sentry station as he was leaving for his “lunch break.” Typical excuse, but it usually worked as he was expecting to see Sans energetically inquire as to where he was going. The reaction would usually involve some sort of chastisment not doubt. Papyrus stopped walking when he realized he hadn’t been bothered by his brother about skipping out on work. Turning around, he saw in fact that Sans’ station was deserted. The skeleton took a calming breath and walked over to give it a closer inspection.

He found Sans seated under the desk-like area. Papyrus feigned a gasp of surprise, and his brother bonked his head against its underside.

“PAPYRUS...not now,” Sans groaned standing up to rub his now aching skull. Papyrus figured it ironic how a battle body protected everything but the head.

“you don’t seem to be tending to your post, bro.” Sans didn’t reply. Double irony- his brother seemed more blue than usually tolerable.

“PAPYRUS I...KNOW ALPHYS WON’T LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD.” Papyrus watched his brother slouch against the more well made one of their stations. He decided with a courteous nod to let Sans go on with getting this out of his system. “sure she battle trains me now and then, but what is the point of learning how to cook food? is it some excuse? IS SHE GIVING ME SOME SORT OF PSEUDO-TRAINING? brother, I can’t begin to fathom the depth of-”

Sans was cut off when Papyrus abruptly cupped the sides of his skull where cheeks would be. The older seemed caught off guard and confused.

“um, Papyrus, you do know we don’t have skin right? therefore i have no cheeks.” Regardless, Papyrus, his expression remaining deadpan, pressed harder. “PAP, PLEASE! IT LOOKS RIDICULOUS!”

“that’s the point.”

“The-THE POINT?” Sans almost looked outraged. Papyrus moved his hands to steady Sans’ shoulders.

“you’re gonna get into the Royal Guard, bro. everything Alphys teaches you is for a reason. and, far as i’ve learned, the magnificent Sans i know isn’t a quitter,” Papyrus concluded with a wink. Sans stared up at him before a grin broke out across his features. Ah, there was the usual energetic blue brother he knew.

“WHY, YOU’RE RIGHT PAP! I HAVE NO TIME FOR GETTING DOWN IN THE DUMPS! RATHER, I NEED TO BE THERE FOR TRAINING TODAY!” Sans piped up making a graceful leap to stand ontop of the sentry post’s desk-area. Papyrus gave his usual relaxed smile and stepped aside for him to jump down.

“I’M OFF! YOU’D BETTER BE AT YOUR STATION WHEN I GET BACK, DEAREST BROTHER!” Sans shouted over his shoulder as he ran off. Papyrus gave a light laugh and puffed his cigarette with leisure. Just had to wait a few minutes before heading down to Muffet’s. His lunch break didn’t pause for just anyone.


End file.
